The present application relates generally to spinal stabilization involving an interbody implant device and related support plate, and to instruments and methods for inserting and positioning the device and the plate together relative to the spinal column.
Several techniques and systems have been developed for correcting and stabilizing the spine and for facilitating fusion at various levels of the spine. Some of these include positioning one or more interbody implants in a spinal disc space between adjacent vertebrae. When an implant is placed into a disc space, the channel or path that the implant took to enter the disc space provides a path for retrograde movement of the implant from the disc space. In some forms, a plate can be used to prevent retrograde movement of the implant and/or to provide additional stability to the adjacent vertebrae. If used, the plate is often positioned into engagement with the adjacent vertebrae in a separate surgical step that follows implantation of the implant. The implant can also be attached to the plate prior to implantation, although such attachment can limit adjustability of the implant and plate relative to one another to accommodate for various aspects of the spinal anatomy of the vertebrae and/or increase the length and complexity of the surgical procedure.
Thus, there remains a need for further improvements in spinal stabilization involving an interbody implant device and related support plate, and in the instruments and methods for inserting and positioning the same.